Poison
by Gilbert Lysander
Summary: The time is drawing near, it is almost time to destroy the Crimson Shell, inside and out. The only question is, how is the Jet Rose going to break the Scarlet Rose's spirit? one-sided ShionxXeno then XenoxShion YAOI


**Poison  
><strong>

**A/N: Oh god...I have been dead for too long! o.o Some of my files are gone! Noooo! Dx It's been forever since I've done any stories/chapters on here...so here's my revival! ^^ I've recently gotten into Crimson Shell and I really wanted to write something for it, especially since there's only eight fanfics for it on here...So here's a little yaoi for all you Crimson Shell fujoshi out there~ ;D**

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy, but he managed to get out of his fight with one of Crimson Bullet's best fighters alive and identity intact and best of all, with Xeno under the influence of his poison. Shion giggled to himself after thinking of all the things he get the man to do that would completely devastate the damnation know as Claudia, the Scarlet Rose. Xeno's body slumped against the bookshelf as the boy schemed.<p>

Shion seemed to take notice of the man's position and smirked. The albino boy plopped into the man's lap, tilting his chin up a little. He giggled at the blank expression on his new toy. He nuzzled his neck into Xeno's neck, being sure to snake his arms around his neck too. The boy purred a little before whispering huskily into Xeno's ear, "Come now Xeno, fighting against my poison is nothing more than a wasted attempt. Why not just enjoy what I'm about to give you?" The man grimaced.

"What do you want?" he hissed. It took so much out of him just to get those four words out. The poison was working fast, soon enough, Xeno wouldn't be able to control himself. Shion just smiled, a smile too innocent for a person so tainted.

"You." The man's eyes grew wide. What was this child about to do? However before the man could do anything, Shion's lips covered his own within seconds. After a few seconds, he pulled away and whispered, "I want you, Xeno. I want you to plant your seed inside of me." Such a dirty request! If Xeno weren't under the influence of the poison, he would have pushed the boy off his lap and stormed out of the library. That wasn't the case though...

The poison was now fully in control as Xeno pushed Shion roughly onto the library's floor and pinned him. The boy winced as he hit his head, almost scared that Xeno was somehow able to keep resisting the poison's effects. That feeling was gone as soon as it had arrived, Xeno's lips covered his within seconds for a rough kiss. Shion sighed and kissed back, ready and anxious for Claudia to open that door. Ready to see the Crimson Shell become crushed from seeing her "beloved" in this position with him. He was more than ready to see what expression would adorn her face; would it be utter rage, complete despair, or a combination of both?

Shion panted as Xeno's mouth had began to move away from his and towards his neck. The Jet Rose gasped and moaned as Xeno began to nip and suck on the sensitive area on his neck. He giggled a little. "I didn't know...ah...that y-you were...mmm...this g-good with your m-mouth. Ah!" Shion managed to get out as Xeno continued ravishing his neck and collarbone. He slowly began to strip Shion of his jacket and tie.

"You're beautiful," the boy's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that. Shion knitted his brows together in confusion, which one was it? Was that the poison causing the man to say such a thing? Or was it really Xeno speaking? He shut his eyes and shook his head as his cheeks reddened. He felt his shy side start to come out as he weakly pushed against the man's chest.

"No, please don't say such falsities. I-I'm not..." Shion looked towards the door, a tad embarrassed as Xeno began to unbutton his shirt. He felt the man's hands run over his bare chest, blush staining his cheeks ever more. A hand took his small chin and forced him to look directly at the man. Xeno smiled at the boy before kissing him and sitting up, also positioning Shion so he was sitting in front of him on his knees. The man brought a hand up to caress Shion's red cheek. Then slowly sliding it down his small neck and across his shoulder, the shoulder of his dress shirt was pushed down revealing more of his porcelain skin.

"But you are," Xeno whispered into his ear before nibbling on it. Shion gasped before moaning again. "Shion Liddell...I find you dazzling." The swordsman ghosted his fingers over the Jet Rose's lower neck and exposed shoulder. He giggled.

"Xeno, stop! You're tickling me!" The boy giggled as he moved his head and shoulder so Xeno couldn't move his hand so easily. However, the man managed to keep tickling the boy and used his other arm to keep Shion in place. "Stop it~" Shion kept giggling as he tried to pry Xeno's hand away from his neck. Xeno just chuckled and kept the boy in place.

"You're just too cute." He took his hand out, causing Shion to relax and pant as he leaned against Xeno's chest. The Jet Rose sighed as Xeno stroked his back. However the crimson came back and only got darker as the man's hand seemed to only go lower and lower before reaching his butt. Shion's face burned as the vice captain fondled his bottom causing him to moan.

"I love you." Shion gasped. Was this real? He almost couldn't believe how happy he from hearing the those words. The three words that he was waiting for somebody, anybody, to say to him, even if he was a Black Rose. Tears were probably running down his blushing face and this probably was the poison talking for him, but he didn't care. None of that mattered right now, not even the sound of the door opening.

_Creak__._

"I love you too...Xeno," he said before getting pulled into another kiss. However another voice chimed in though before the two could go any further.

"W-what..." Shion looked to see Claudia in the doorway in complete shock. Shion immediately put his mask back on as he tried to cover his exposed skin.

"M-Miss Claudia! Th-this is...th-th-this...This isn't what it looks like!" he sputtered as if the Jet Rose were trying to reassure her. The Crimson Shell glared at him. The boy laughed nervously. "Uh...Mister Xeno was, uh...h-he...I...uhm..." Before he knew it, a few of Claudia's thorns shot straight at him. Shion shut his eyes and tried so hard to contain his desire to summon his own, but something inside the Jet Rose felt like it was dying when he peeked to see why the thorn didn't hit him.

"I..." Claudia stuttered as she withdrew her thorn. She tried to back away, but only fell to her knees and stared at what she had done. "No..." Shion was ready to kill her as tears cascaded down his face.

"XENO!" he screamed as the man's body fell into Shion's arms. "Xeno! Xeno, please wake up!" He bawled as he embraced the swordsman. "Please d-don't...I love you Xeno...You can't leave me! You can't...! You just can't!" he sobbed.

"I'm sorry...Shion," he said lightly cupping Shion's cheek. The boy could hear more people enter the room, yelling and causing a scene. The albino was too busy crying to try and pay attention to them. Victoria was the one to come out of the crowd to comfort him and lead him away from the commotion. She said that she'd go back and grab his clothes later. He just nodded and let her usher him back into his room.

"M-Miss Victoria..." he bawled pitifully. The Jet-Black Rose hugged him and rubbed slow comforting circles on his back.

"What happened Shion?" the woman asked. She hated seeing her comrade like this, it tore her heart. Shion was like a son to her. "Did Xeno do something to you?" The boy kept sobbing and shook his head, he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"She took him from me..." he whispered with a few hiccups interrupting his sentences. "The Crimson Shell...took X-Xeno away..." There was more to that story, but he wouldn't dare reveal to anybody, not even Victoria.

Shion Liddell would and never admit that on that day he had fallen for Crimson Bullet's vice captain Xeno.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wheee! It's done! :D I just realized how sad I had the fic end... ._. Well this isn't gonna be my last Crimson Shell fanfic! :3 I'm thinking about doing a XenoxShion School AU if anyone's interested~! ...Or if I have time...either way! XD I'll get to it eventually~**

**Well that's enough of my ranting, I'll see you guys later! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crimson Shell for I am not Mochizuki, Jun.  
><strong>


End file.
